The present invention relates to the technical field of artificial ice-making, in particular to refrigeration equipment with a sleeve-type collection pipe for an artificial skating rink.
As an entertainment sport, skating is widespread, and many competitive events have developed from skating. The traditional ice sports all perform on natural ice, which is formed on the climatic condition of low temperature, which limits the spots to cold regions. Along with the development of science and technology, the competitive events and popular entertainment spots on ice can be promoted in many regions by artificial ice-making technologies.
The applicant put forward a collection-pipe device for distributing refrigerant for an artificial skating rink in the English patent literature (GB2119496) obtained authorization in 1982. This device needs hundreds of tee components for connecting the circulation pipes and the refrigeration collection-pipe, wherein a liquid supplying jet pipe, which is bent into 90 degrees, must be arranged in each tee component, and one end of the liquid supplying jet pipe that faces the liquid supplying pipe is sleeved with an annular baffle to separate the inner cavity of the tee component from the liquid supplying pipe. During processing, the tee component is cut with a lathe to form a groove for fixing the annular baffle. This process is relatively complicated: first, it is difficult and imprecise to cut a groove in the inner port of the tee component, and the liquid supplying jet pipe bent at an angle of 90 degrees is molded by cooling and heating, however the inner diameter of the nozzle is easily deformed causing shrinkage to the cross section in this cooling and heating process, such that the homogeneity of the sprayed liquid is affected; second, the operations of welding the annular baffle of the tee component with the tee component and two round weld seams of the nozzle are very difficult, besides obtaining a good-looking product, the weld seams need cutting and shaping with the lathe for a second time after welding;
Third, after being cut and welded several times, the tee component becomes fragile, so the refrigerant leaks out easily during the leakage check procedure because of the change of the texture; fourth, the liquid outlet and the return air port of the tee component are close to the ice-making collection-pipe and are difficult to weld, and the use of a welding clamp is very inconvenient, so the welding construction is difficult; and fifth, the tee component is of a certain height, and the whole ice-making collection-pipe device has a great vertical dimension such that the thermal insulation material layer at the bottom of the sleeved collection-pipe is thin, and the sleeved collection-pipe performs cold transmission on the lower part of the reinforced concrete to cause condensation.